S.W.A.F Part Two --The Gift
by Mercury
Summary: THIS is too adorable. ^-^ It's the Jyouimi part to the S.W.A.F fics! No warnings for this one except it's Jyou and Mimi, and one food fight involving peanut butter balls. It's sweet! Read and reveiw! (Probably one of my better Jyouimi fics, too.)


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
NOTES:  
I know I said you should read the S.W.A.F Notes before reading the fics, but scratch that. The notes can just be there if you want to read them. Okay?  
  
This is the Jyouimi version, okie-day? I find it cute.   
  
(Psst! Hey! Sandiya, you'd better be reading this!)  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
Digimon is not mine. The fic is mine. Swaf is copyright me and Jay, a good friend of mine.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
S.W.A.F Part Two--The Gift  
  
I was stumped. I was clueless. It was one week until Christmas and one gift was keeping me from having all my shopping done. I had gifts for everyone...except Mimi.  
  
Certain that she had already gotten me something, I set out on a December morning to look through every store I could think of.  
  
Mimi had the best of two countries. Everyone here constantly sent her things from Japan, and her friends in America gave her American gifts. She had everything! A house in America, an apartment in Japan, and every peice of clothing that I thought about buying, I realized she already had.  
  
"Maybe clothes aren't the right thing," I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Jyou?"  
  
I turned to see Sora, looking through books and magazines behind me.  
  
"Hi, Sora. What's up?  
  
She frowned. "Getting my Christmas shopping done. We seriously need to have a limit on how many Chosen Children we can take on! I mean, come on, eleven gifts?" She gestured toward a magazine that headlined an article on Ichijouji Ken.  
  
"Yeah...I'm looking for a gift for Mimi," I explained.   
  
"No! I forgot to tell the others she's coming in two days for Christmas!" she yelled. "I have to go call them!"  
  
I nodded and moved on to the next store. So Mimi would be here in two days, and the party we were having at Taichi's house was on Christmas Day.  
  
I continued my search for the perfect gift for Mimi. I checked jewelry stores, candle shops, clothing stores, music stores, everywhere I could think of. And still I had no luck.  
  
I decided to sleep on it.  
  
The next day, I got a phonecall from the very person who had me so perplexed.  
  
"Hi!" she squealed. "Sora did tell you I'm coming tomorrow, right? Well, it'll be tomorrow there, anyway."  
  
I propped the cordless phone between my shoulder and my ear, and opened the oven door to let out billows of smoke. "Yeah, she told me. Argh! All the 'new people' decided they and their Digimon were going to help me cook Christmas food. Hold on, I think the kitchen's on fire!"  
  
I heard her giggle as I laid down the phone and pulled out a black-as-night pan of cake mix cookies. I heard a laugh from the living roome.  
  
"I said an hour, Ken! How long did you put them on for?"  
  
"He didn't; I did!"  
  
"Right, blame it on Takeru!"  
  
"No way do I believe that!"  
  
I thre open the door to the living room. "All of you, out! Come back tomorrow! Or better yet, we'll all go over to Mimi's apartment and smoke up her kitchen!" I waited until all of them had gone running out the door before I went back to Mimi.  
  
"Hey, Jyou, I got your gift!" she taunted. "But I'm not telling!"  
  
"I can't find anything for you," I said miserably. She replied with the usual.  
  
"You don't have to get me anything." I heard a door creak and the American sound of car horns honking noisily.   
  
"Gomen for the sound," she apologized. "I have to get the the mail. Wow, someone used sunflower stamps! I love sunflowers!"  
  
Then it hit me: I remembered something I'd seen the day before on my shopping excursion. It was past perfection!  
  
"Hey, Mimi, I've got to go, okay?"  
  
"Okay, 'bye!"  
  
I hung up and went to go buy the gift.  
  
Late the next night, all of us were sitting in the living room of Mimi's apartment. All twelve of us.  
  
"Hey Jyou, help me get the snacks, okay?" Mimi said. I followed her in the kitchen and we soon came back with a tray of various food. Our spots had been purposely stolen, however, and I had to force myself not to blush as I sat beside Mimi on the couch--the only spot the others had left for us to sit.  
  
I looked around, from Koushirou who had stolen my inflatable chair, to Iori who had taken Mimi's spot in the rocking chair, to Miyako sitting in between Daisuke and Ken and giving them disgusted looks...I glanced at everyone, and the all simply smiled, while I was trying not to pass out from having to sit so close to Mimi.  
  
After what seemed like hours, people started leaving. Finally it was just me left to help Mimi clean up.  
  
"What pigs!" she fake-shreiked as she examined the tower of dirtyplates in the kitchen.  
  
"I'll wash," I said. "You dry."  
  
"No need; I have a dishwasher," she replied, tossing each plate roughly in the machine.  
  
I flicked a cashew from the party mix at her. "I found you a gift."  
  
She threw a chunk of fudge at me carelessly. "Oh, really?"  
  
Two neatly aimed peices of pretzel were my reply.  
  
She quickly came back at me with a peanut butter ball sailing through the air. I won, however, when I sent the plate of vanilla cookies flying at her.  
  
"Jyou!" she screamed. "You're cleaning this up!"  
  
I laughed. "Okay, Mimi-chan." I froze immediately after the words were out of my mouth. But, if she had heard me, she made no response other than picking up cookie bits.  
  
The next few days flew by, until it was the Christmas party.  
  
We were all having a great time, passing out gifts to each other. Finally I couldn't wait any longer to give Mimi her gift.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
She smiled at me. "Yeah, Jyou?"  
  
I pulled out the box wrapped in pink and silver paper, adorned with a purple bow. "Here's your gift."  
  
She unwrapped it carefully to reveal a beautiful, clear, glass sunflower. There was a card attahced, with four letters written on one side and a short poem on the other. I recited the poem, which I had written, while she read it:  
  
"I'll be with you, My Mimi  
For my every living hour.  
I'm proving my love, and it's  
Sealed With A Flower."  
  
She turned the card over. "Swaf?" she said aloud. "How sweet!" She kissed my cheek quickly.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mimi-chan."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Jyou."  
  
THE END!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, that one was fun, too! I'm really getting into these swaf poems, but I'm kinda running out of words that rhyme with flower. ^^;  
  
By the way, the party mix, the cake mix cookies, and the peanut butter balls are all recipes I make every Christmas. (I love cake mix cookies! *waves around copies of the recipe for cake mix cookies* Anyone wanna give 'em a try? *giggles*)  
  
Well, two more Christmas S.W.A.Fs on the way! Taito and Takari!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
